A distributor of a wire take up apparatus is adapted to transversely guide a wire each time a turn of the wire is wound for taking up the wire on a reel in an arranged manner. Since at the beginning of a first turn of the wire as a new winding layer adjacent to either of the flanges of the reel, the first turn of the new winding layer has a tendency to be away from the corresponding reel flange due to a torsional rigidity of the wire, the first turn of the wire is required to be forced against the reel flanges so as to be close thereto. In the prior art, an operator or operators enter between the distributor and the reel and manually force the wire against either of the reel flanges. Thus, the operation of forcing the wire against the reel flanges is extremely dangerous.
Of late, a wire forcing device has been proposed which automatically forces the first turn of each of the winding layers against either of the reel flanges (Japanese Application Publication No. 17,478/1970). However, this prior wire forcing device has been wholly separate from the distributor, and therefore, it should be adjusted in position or components of the device should be replaced, based on various parameters of the reel such as the axial length of the reel and the diameter of the reel flanges. Thus, it has been inconvenient to deal with the prior wire forcing device.